Heroica
Heroica is a mercenary organization centered in the city of Eubric. Its members are referred to as heroes. It is the main setting for the Heroica RPG. Origins Heroica was founded 250 years prior to the start of the RPG by the six Veterans of the Orcish Invasion of Ennon. When they saw the turmoil and disarray of Eubric, they decided to create an organization of champions who would keep the peace in the Ever-Changing city. Together, they built Heroica Hall and began to screen applicants to their new organization, a policy that has remained to this day. Purpose Main Article: Quests Over the years, Heroica came to be known as an organization that attracted many of the greatest warriors and guardians in the world. Eventually, more and more requests for aid came in, not just from Eubric but around the world. As more and more quests were completed, Heroica's fame grew. Today, it is the foremost mercenary organization on the face of Olegaia, though there are some who claim that, due to its great size, Heroica has lost touch with its roots in Eubric and has therefore lost its heart and its purpose. Cruel Angel's Thesis Main Article: Cruel Angel's Thesis Shortly before the start of the RPG, Heroica faced its greatest crisis yet: the murder of a Veteran and an infiltration by the brainwashed followers of the Dark Angel Lucifuge. Over the course of events that followed, many Heroes were killed, and almost all who still lived left Heroica forever. This soon led to the induction of a current Veteran, the Valkyrie, and the installation of several Aurora Nôrnalis, protective relics from the Nôrn, which give heroes nigh immortality by allowing them recover from wounds and diseases quickly, and making them lucky enough to escape from dire situations and perilous places against all odds. There has been some unfortunate exceptions to this, though. Veterans Main Article: Veterans Ever since it's foundation, Heroica has been led by a council of six, collectively known as the Veterans. The first six were actual veterans of the Orcish Invasion, but after they died or retired, their posts have moved on to future generations. Save for a few exceptions, new Veterans have always been chosen among the heroes of Heroica. Members There are currently over a hundred heroes working under Heroica and it's Veterans. The staff of Heroica only consists of Byblos the Librarian, a former member himself, and Scheherazade, the matron of the saloon. Her merchant son Sham Poo has often assisted Heroica in it's affairs, as well. Current Non-player Members *Adeline Rouge Doux *Ezekiel Drake *Hoptet *Scaro *Diana N. Justus Notable Past Members *Amber Makepeace *Bal *Brienne Deercourt (Turned into a Nephilim by the dark angel Lucifuge; died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Calico Meatpie (Died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Capriccia Gianpaolo (Died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Corelin Moordog (Turned into a Nephilim by the dark angel Lucifuge; died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Cromeo Nightingale (Turned into a Nephilim by the dark angel Lucifuge; died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Doranee Grandeur (Died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Ein Surefoot (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Emmanuelle Janus (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Enya Dorgamel (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Eris (Scheherazade's niece; retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Ezeal (Turned into a Nephilim by the dark angel Lucifuge; died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Fernandu Elysiam (Turned into a Nephilim by the dark angel Lucifuge; died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Fleyra (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Geosmos Phiephyrphoe (Undercover spy of the Town Watch; retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *The Gray Wizard *'Grim Padrig' (A famous historical hero of Heroica.) *Heron Jujube (Died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Jeddam Ashenbow (Died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *'Johnny Thunder' (Retired from active duty and became the owner of the saloon, which he left to Scheherazade upon his death.) *Kharybdis (Died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Kob (Died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Lorth-Anoob (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Lothoros Eldar (Became a Veteran with the monicker of the Moonstrider before his demise during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Luridan Voros (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Maxi Ebdul (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *O'Blix (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Pallas Thaddicus (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Panduin Oreheart (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Pauline Jillian Boyle (Died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Percival Montmartre (Died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Piro the Visionary (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *'Redlock Maewyn' (A famous historical hero of Heroica.) *Retak Ysp (Turned into a Nephilim by the dark angel Lucifuge; died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Sir Roderick Hinckwell *Sir Rubinstein (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Sasha *Scamander Taurros (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Shadir Oswain (Turned into a Nephilim by the dark angel Lucifuge; died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Skrupp Oxstrong (Died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Swinehurst (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Theodor Legion (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Triad *U'dargan (Died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Usharnam Madima (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Werther Brickton (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Weyrdág (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *'Wolwark Bullseye' (A famous historical hero of Heroica.) *Lady Wren *Zarissa Curie (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Zelphie (Retired after the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) *Zpilf (Turned into a Nephilim by the dark angel Lucifuge; died during the Cruel Angel's Thesis.) Category:Factions